Greg Adams
| |} |- | |} Player Profile Is a 23 year old Central midfielder currently on loan at BMFA of New Zealand from EA sports of Northern Ireland. History League Career Started football life out in the beautiful land of Sweden with Aluminium Tapole at the tender age of 17, making just 2 appearances for the main side. The team went on to win the C-2 league title giving Adams his first winners medel of his career. Next season Adams moved to the under 19's where he went on and made 14 appearances scoring 2 goals and subsequently adding the Swedish under 19's B-1 Title to his collection. In season 19 Adams made 6 appearances for Tadpole which led to the team winning the U19 Allsvenskan trophy. Adams third trophy within the same amount of season's not bad for such a young player. Also in the process giving Adams his double nationality. Half way through Season 19 Adams was getting a little frustrated with how things were being run and asked for transfer, Soon La Masia (English B league side) came calling and still to this day is Scott Parker / Steve Mcmanaman's most expensive signing. Spent two good season's with the B league side and being named the best player with the best average rating in the B-2 at under 19 level. After having a successfull loan spell at The Unsulied Greg was released from La Masia and snapped up by Hardly Athletic where he went on to make 6 appearances scoring 4 goals and 3 assists. Adams was on the frindges of the first team and had loan spells at Ayresome AFC , Pompey ( formally La Masia) and Highlanders. Season 23 signalled the end of Greg's time in England after rejecting a new contract from Hardly. He wanted to find a team where he could play first team football. That team was EA Sports where he is currently based when his loan spell ends. So far having a solid season with both EA and BMFA. Hopefully having many more great games to come. City team and International career Greg earned his first cap for Manchester under 18's in his second season going on to make 6 appearances and scoring 1 goal. Which lead to a call up for England which Greg went on and made 7 appearances and scored 1 goal. As soon as Greg hit 19 he became an under 21 international firstly with Manchester and then with the England under 21's making a total of 21 caps for Manchester and 10 for England, scoring 11 for Manchester and 1 for England. Greg currently takes his place among the main Manchester city team squad and has so far made nearly 20 apearances abnd scoring 2 goals, Hopefully many more games and goals to come. Footstar Fact Greg is currently the only player to have taken an english team to a city team world cup with Manchester U18's Achievements Aluminium Tadpole - National Champion of C-2 League Aluminium Tadpole - National Champion of B-1 League Aluminium Tadpole - National Champion of U19 Allsvenskan Category:Players Category:Manchester Category:England Category:Northern Ireland Category:New Zealand